Conventionally known is a heat-resistant robot hand used in a semiconductor fabricator for moving material-to-be-heated, such as semiconductor wafers, out of or into a pressure-reduced, highly-heated chamber (referring to Patent reference 1, for example). A robot hand disclosed in Patent reference 1 is provided with a hand for supporting a material-to-be-heated via heat-insulating seats, and a heat reflection plate arranged on the top face of the hand and supported by the hand via a heat-insulating support means. Also, this robot hand is attached to an arm, which moves the robot hand out of and/or into a chamber, via a heat-insulating collar. The robot hand disclosed in Patent reference 1 is capable of reducing the amount of heat that is transmitted from the robot hand to the arm, with functions of the seats, the heat reflection plate, the heat-insulating support member and the heat-insulating collar.
Known also is an industrial robot for transferring glass substrates for LCDs (referring to Patent reference 2, for example). An industrial robot disclosed in Patent reference 2 is provided with a hand on which a glass substrate is mounted, an arm to which the hand is rotatably joined to the front end thereof, and a main body section to which the base end of the arm is rotatably joined. The arm is configured by a first arm section and a second arm section; the base end of the first arm section is rotatably joined to the main body section and the base end of the second arm section is rotatably joined to the front end side of the first arm section. In the joint which is a connecting section between the main body section and the first arm section, a rolling bearing is arranged to rotatably support the first arm section; in the joint which is a connecting section between the first arm section and the second arm section, a rolling bearing is arranged to rotatably support the second arm section.